Adventure of a lifetime
by Onmyuji
Summary: ¿Y qué importaba si no había más villanos que derrotar? La vida igual estaba llena de cosas nuevas para Inuyasha y su grupo. Fic para el mini-reto: ¡Semana INTENSA! del foro ¡Siéntate!
1. Imprevisto

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

 _Cantidad de palabras: 154._

* * *

 **Adventure of a lifetime**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 **I. Imprevisto.**

* * *

Quería que todo fuera perfecto, pero era muy difícil. Iba de aquí para allá, alisando yukatas, probando la comida, asegurando cualquier pequeño y estúpido detalle que pudiera ocurrírsele.

Era un día especial y se encargaría de hacerlo notar. Porque hoy celebrarían dos años del regreso de Kagome, y todo tenía que ser perfecto.

—Querida, Kohaku y Kirara han llegado de visita. —Entonces escuchó a Miroku y apareció un tic en su ojo. Y mientras su esposo y sus retoños se apartaban lejos de su ira, la Taiji-Ya salió de la cabaña, donde su hermano y su compañera recién llegaban, agotados de una misión, decididos a descansar y pasar tiempo con la familia, como nunca desde que lo recuperó.

—Largo. —Y los corrió, sin más, en seco. Y sin mirarles a los ojos o esperar un reclamo, dio media vuelta y regresó a la cabaña, consciente de todo el trabajo que le quedaba por hacer.

* * *

 _Entonces, Sango colapsó._

* * *

 **PS.** Oh la lá :3 pues me acabo de inscribir a un mini-reto al foro Siéntate y pues me gustó la idea y ya empecé :D para desperezar los dedos, destrabar las ideas y ponerme como bólido a escribir :D ¿Pero qué están esperando? Pero ya deberán de estar pasando por el foro para inscribirse :D!

Quise hacer este primer reto en el sentido estricto de 100 palabras para un drabble, pero no pude ;A; así que aumenté mi margen: 200 palabras o menos ;w;! a ver si así consigo cumplir X3 (hagan changuitos para que sí xD)

Y ya sé, ya sé :P me inspiré en la canción de Coldplay para el título de este fic, pero no tiene nada qué ver con la canción, _as you can see_ xD ¿Qué les ha parecido? Sus comentarios me emocionan y me animan a seguir escribiendo :3

Nos leemos muy pronto *lanza muffins de chocolate*

 ** _Onmi._**


	2. Negación

**Disclaime** **r:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

 _Cantidad de palabras: 146._

* * *

 **Adventure of a lifetime**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 **II. Negación.**

* * *

Yamato se había negado a permanecer en sus brazos, apenas lo cargó.

Usualmente el bebé adoraba ser mimado por su _hermano mayor_ , pero esta vez se rehusó, aferrado a las ropas de su padre. El ceño fruncido de Inuyasha, mientras sostenía cuidadosamente a su cachorro, lo puso en evidencia.

—Estás enamorado. —Fue la respuesta concluyente del hanyou, mientras miraba al pelirrojo kitsune con ojo clínico.

El aludido se tensó.

Por la mirada ceñuda de su mujer, que estaba en una esquina arreglándose el cabello frente al espejo, supo que estaba celosa—. ¿Es cierto eso, Shippou? —Exigió saber ella, más demandante de lo que pretendía.

Incapaz de concebir que su cachorro adoptivo pudiera ver con ojos de hombre a una mujer. Pero la mezcla de su olor habitual con el de flores era prueba irrefutable de que la declaración de Inuyasha era cierta.

* * *

 _Shippou solamente lo negó._

* * *

PS. Este me drabble me divirtió mucho xD quizá porque no tenía en mente que me fuera a salir así xD pero al final espero haberles entretenido y espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos pronto :D

 _ **Onmi.**_


	3. Tangible

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

 _Cantidad de palabras: 117._

* * *

 **Adventure of a lifetime**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 **III. Tangible.**

* * *

Era cuando los veía dormir, uno a lado del otro, que Inuyasha se daba el lujo de observarles a detalle.

Era gracioso porque ambos dormían en la misma posición (Kagome decía que más bien el cachorro dormía igual que él, aunque nunca había tenido el privilegio de comprobar aquello), pero uno frente al otro, como una suerte de espejo. Kagome en dirección al cachorro, el cachorro hacia ella.

En un sueño tranquilo; siempre apacibles, dulces.

Por eso prefería hacer guardia al cuidarlos, que dormir junto con ellos. Porque solo de esa forma podía ver que la vida verdaderamente le había sonreído y le había dado la oportunidad de redimir todo aquello que estaba mal con su vida.

* * *

 _Ahora que al fin, Inuyasha tenía una familia._

* * *

 **PS.** Este me salió más cortito ;A; yay! Aunque aún más de 100 palabras xD en fin :3 yo nunca dije que seguían una secuencia o que todos serían graciosos o románticos o no sé :3 pero bueno, primero fue Sango y su familia, después Shippou :3 ahora Inuyasha y Kagome :D ¿ahora quién seguirá? ;)

Espero que les estén gustando :D yo espero con ansias el día de mañana para adelantarles el próximo capítulo :D

Mientras tanto, hasta entonces :3

 _ **Onmi.**_


	4. Entrega

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

 _Cantidad de palabras: 137._

* * *

 **Adventure of a lifetime**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 **IV. Entrega.**

* * *

No hubo palabras para explicar el sentimiento que afloró en su interior tras la suave caricia de su mejilla, hecha por una mano llena de garras que no se removió al tocar su suave piel.

Pero sentía su mirada.

Ella había esperado ansiosa ese momento durante años y finalmente su señor venía a llevarla, sólo si ella estaba dispuesta a abandonar la vida que ya había formado cerca de los de su especie.

—Rin. —Era la pregunta tácita formulada entre ellos, el uno frente al otro. Dorado contra chocolate.

—Siempre, señor Sesshomaru. —Fue la respuesta de ella, siempre obvia, siempre la misma, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, no cambiaría.

Entonces, el taiyoukai no dijo más nada y la dejó seguirle, abandonando en silencio la aldea y la vida que durante años le dio alegrías más no felicidad.

* * *

 _Porque Rin iría hasta el fin del mundo por Sesshomaru si hacía falta._

* * *

 **PS.** Este reto, porque fue ella una de las culpables de hacerme fan de SessRin, va dedicado a mi queridísima May (L). Te quiero May (L).

Bueno, me gustó esto. Fue corto, sencillo, simple, pero siento que muy significativo (L). En estos momentos la página está muy marica con los reviews, pero si leen esto y me están dejando reviews, les agradezco mucho(L) y espero que pronto la página me deje mirar sus reviews ;A;

¡Nos leemos pronto! (espero ;w;)

 ** _Onmi._**


	5. Nauseabundo

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

 _Cantidad de palabras: 162._

* * *

 **Adventure of a lifetime**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 **V. Nauseabundo.**

* * *

—¿Usted es la miko de la aldea?

—Así es, ¿qué desean de nosotros? No tenemos nada para ofrecerles.

La mirada del guerrero y su pequeña cuadrilla de 10 hombres se tornó ácida y grave. Miró tras el hombro de Kagome, donde Sango era rodeada por sus tres pequeños y cargaba en brazos al pequeño Yamato oculto entre las sábanas, llorando desconsolado.

—¿Busca algo?

—Sabemos que en esta región hay criaturas sobrenaturales. Entréguelas si no quiere que quememos la aldea.

—No son bienvenidos en mi aldea. Será mejor que se marchen antes de que _ellos_ vengan. —Y se volvió al interior de la cabaña, tomando de los brazos de su amiga a su hijo; la Taiji-Ya haciendo lo mismo con sus críos, abrazándolos con fuerza, deseando que acabara pronto.

El agónico sonido fuera de la pequeña cabaña a las afueras de la aldea se convirtió una tortura eterna, de la que emergieron Miroku e Inuyasha después de incontable tiempo. Ambos manchados de carmín.

* * *

 _Y la aldea se llenó del hedor de la muerte._

* * *

 **PS.** Y ahora qué pedo conmigo, que me salió todo escabroso este x.x pero nadie dijo que todos los retos serían felices, ¿verdad? X3 Me quedaré brevemente por este pequeño espacio, sólo para agradecer a aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leerme y dejarme review (ya que no me llegan ni correos, ni aparecen los reviews TOT) asi que, muchas gracias por leerme (L).

Y espero leerles pronto.

 _ **Onmi.**_


	6. Sempiterno

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

 _Cantidad de palabras: 144._

* * *

 **Adventure of a lifetime**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 **VI. Sempiterno.**

* * *

Veía a Kagome tan feliz que a veces sentía envidia. Era madre, tenía un compañero de vida que le cuidaba como si se le fuera la vida en eso.

Era increíble como pensaba que su vida quedaría reducida a ser un cero a la izquierda para ella y para cualquiera en la vida. A vivir aletargado en la tristeza de no haber sido correspondido.

—Kouga.

Pero entonces ella le llamó, y cuando giró la cabeza hacia un lado, pudo ver a la dulce muchacha de cabellos rojizos y mirada esmeralda lanzarse a él y atrapar su brazo en un férreo apretón.

Él sonrió mientras la veía acurrucarse contra él, como si hubiese sido siempre ese el trato que tenía el uno con el otro.

—Ayame. —Agradeciendo a los dioses por ser benevolentes con él y darle una nueva oportunidad de amar y ser amado.

* * *

 _Una que Kouga no desaprovecharía nunca más._

* * *

 **PS.** ¿Qué dijeron? Onmi nomás se va a fijar en los personajes principales. Sí, cómo no :P ahora escribo sobre Kouga :D y el final es una sorpresa ;D (porque ya lo tengo hecho, btw!). Ya salen los reviews, así que he de decir que les adoro *O* gracias por sus comentarios, me inspiran a escribir más *w*

Nos leemos en el próximo (y último) capítulo de este fic :3

 ** _Onmi._**


	7. Augurio

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

 _Cantidad de palabras: 167._

* * *

 **Adventure of a lifetime**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 **VII. Augurio.**

* * *

Cuando volvió en sí, se sintió terriblemente desorientada. Se miró y reconoció perfectamente dónde estaba, con quién y por qué. Pero algo era raro en todo eso.

Sabía que estaba en el año 2002, pero sus memorias se remontaban más allá de su nacimiento actual. A recuerdos asquerosos, peligrosos y agrios. Al recuerdo de una era que no recordaba haber vivido. Y cuando vio a esas tres chicas caminando delante de ella, usando ropas idénticas a la suya (como una suerte de uniforme), pareció entender.

De alguna forma, su alma y su corazón habían conseguido despertar esas viejas memorias de una antigua encarnación suya. Una que había tenido que lidiar con un desalmado y ruin creador, a costa de su propia vida.

Y aquí estaba ella, teniendo una nueva oportunidad de ser libre y feliz.

—Kagura, ¿nos acompañas? —Y la aludida corrió detrás de ellas, recordando que había desdén natural en ella; tratando de obviar esas memorias que hasta entonces se habían encontrado selladas en su interior.

* * *

 _Decidida a esta vez, ser libre como debe ser._

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** Pues... ¡Sorpresa! :3 no encontraba de qué quería hacer esta última viñeta y luego pensé "me falta hablar sobre Naraku y compañía" y, ya que andábamos con la idea de escribir post-manga... pues elegí a Kagura :3! Así que espero que este último capítulo les haya gustado mucho :D

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews *w* me emocionan much :D tengan por seguro que voy a estar escribiendo más :3 Incluso ya tengo en mente una idea para Halloween :P

Nos leemos pronto :D

 ** _Onmi._**


End file.
